the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Tulla
Tulla is a Borean and, therefore, connected to Hyperborea and the Borean God. He was one of three, along with Benem and Kryst, to help the humans of Space Britain rescue their prince, Mordred. Description Appearance As a Borean, Tulla has golden skin and long pointed ears. Her ears are almond shaped and brown-yellow. Her lips are full. Her hair is worn up in a peculiar style that looked like a golden plant growing out of her head. She wears a simple blue tracksuitPan Post 104, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Borean Traits Ageless Boreans do not age. They can die, from injury, but they will not die of entropy. Teleport The Boreans can teleport themselves, and others, across great distances. They consider walking to be a novelty. God The Boreans are all connected through their God, a mysterious, gigantic orb. They sense each other all of the time and communicate through their connected minds. Breeding Boreans do not breed. If a loss is incurred then God will create a new Borean. Magic The Boreans' magic does not use aether, instead it derives from God directly. Hive Mind The Boreans are all connected, via their God, in a hive mind. They communicate telepathically to each other and rarely use verbal communication except to outsiders. They do not speak to each other with language through telepathy but sensations and ideas. The hive mind includes a collective knowledge database that allows information to be shared from Borean to Borean even if the individual never experienced an event personallyPan Post 118, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. History Pantheons of the NeSiverse Space Camelot Main articles: 89 | 90 | 96 | 104 | 118 | See also: Caledonia | Space Camelot Humans of Space Britain came to the planet Caledonia and chose to make a human settlement. However the planet was occupied by the native drow, who resented the outsiders. They attacked the settlement and captured their prince, MordredPan Post 89, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The human ship was called Camelot and Morganna le Fay, mother of Mordred, used its turbolasers to begin attacking the planetPan Post 90, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. A small group of humans, led by King Mark, ventured to the drow town of Eberron for help. There they learnt that there were others with an identical ship to Camelot already on Caledonia and Minister Lysse offered to take them to HyperboreaPan Post 96, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. On the way, Minister Lysse was killed and her soul returned to Caledonia's Over-Soul. The humans made it to Hyperborea and met with the Boreans. Benem, Tulla and Kryst were entertained by the humans but they agreed to help when King Mark pleaded for aid. The group plod through the mountains and when they reached the top King Mark pointed to Camelot. They admit they found the ship on their homeworld and the Boreans reveal they remembered Earth well and they recall that humans were the lesser of the various sapient species on the planet. Kryst and Benem remember travelling to Earth in one of the sister ships to Camelot. Camelot was, at the time, controlled by the High Empire and it was they who installed weapons on it as they wanted to protect their 'rocks' (Hedrons). The High Empire delivered their rocks and left, though the Boreans remembered the first sapient beings on the planet were Lemurians and the other civilisations of Muirians and Atlanteans came later. Tulla didn't remember it because she was on Tatooine at the time. She remembered how a dragon (Typhon) turned the world to sand. This reminiscing continued through King Mark and the others requesting urgency until the three finally came to attention and transported the humans across the land of Reethreen to Llurth Caridwen. The humans were able to win against Prelate Seerias, the drow leader, when she was finally hit by a turbolaser blast from Camelot. References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Pan Characters Category:Magical Beings